


Innocent Intimacy

by Chimpy



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Height Differences, High School, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinky, Major Original Character(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, School, School Uniforms, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpy/pseuds/Chimpy
Summary: A reclusive man finds himself working maintenance at a rural high school in a hick forest town after the death of his bedridden mother. An unexpected although disturbing relationship with a young student, Yulia, takes shape as his moral compass is put to the test and a forbidden infatuation takes place.As their relationship mutates into something perhaps far too intimate to be innocent, sinful desires, ugly truths, and guilty pleasures cloud densely overhead."because nothing makes me happier,and nothing makes me sadder,than you."
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. chapter 1 | a fresh breath of shitty air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I started writing this story loosely inspired by this song : https://youtu.be/pBI3rUcnLug
> 
> This is going to be my first ever original story that I’ve ever posted on AO3. I initially posted it on Wattpad first, but then decided to try bringing it over here to see if people would still enjoy it. 
> 
> So - enjoy!

The weather always seemed to linger over this place like a bad smell.

The bell rattled the body of the school, pulling Dean back into reality and away from his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel ridiculous as he pulled at his tie - formal wasn't exactly his forte. Shoes squeaked against polished floors and conversations rose to inhabit the once still air as kids and teens alike flooded from their classes wearing their uniforms, bustling with the sort of youth Dean couldn't help but ponder and stare at, just as any adult would.

Rednecks and simple hicks was what made up the majority of the population at the wonderfully cold and ugly Dirkly - a rural forest town that was pretty much isolated from the rest of the world. With a whopping population of roughly 2000, Dean knew he'd get the solidarity he had been aimlessly drifting around in search for, and upon arriving last night, He figured he could blend relatively easily into this peculiar crowd of strangers.

He had settled himself into an apartment, unpacked, and even surfed some channels on the tiny television. Obviously the place wasn't reigning supreme when considering living conditions, but Dean didn't mind stained carpet and small shower. He would gladly take it. He had a similar attitude towards his new job.

It was a maintenance job he had seen online, and also the only reason it was Dirkly he had chosen as his getaway destination. Dirkly High, the town's one and only high school that sat proudly in the center of everything, was where he would spend his time working from now on.

Dean hadn't graduated himself - never even went to post secondary. He dropped out in the tenth grade and was quickly swallowed up by the duties of adulthood. After that, he became a handyman for a quick buck ever since. Sure, it wasn't a preferable fate to most, but at least he could afford a pack of cigarette every now and then. Perhaps that'd be all he'd ever need.

The speaker blared overhead, reciting ordinary news and dates for upcoming events and such. Nostalgia brushed by him like a warm breeze. He could recall when he'd actually have to tune into announcements when he himself was a student. Before he dropped out, that is.

"Dean?" he turned to see a pair of circular glasses coming towards him. "Mr. Dean?"

Dean took a hasty stride and extended a hand towards the man. "Yeah, that's me. You must be Principle Schneider?"

The man laughed and his eyes squinted upwards into two closed slits as they shook hands. "That's me." the man was short and round with a red face, but jolly nonetheless. "I guess you drove quite a ways to get here?"

Dean nodded. "I did."

"Well, we sure are glad to have you." Schneider coughed briefly before clapping his palms together. "Okay, I'll dive right into the grand tour of our lovely school, then. You ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful."

Schmidt turned into the school and Dean followed. As they walked Dean couldn't help but notice the reoccurring motif of a red and white dairy cow that decorated the halls. The school mascot, he presumed, which was quickly pointed out and confirmed by Schneider shortly after thinking it. Though chipping paint and flickering lights also seemed common.

"You know, we haven't been able to hire any maintenance for our school in quiet some time." Schneider chuckled as Dean stared at the gleam against his balding scalp. "Funds have been, well, low as you can probably tell."

Schneider stopped to look at him. Dean gave a small smile. "Doesn't matter much to me, sir."

A big goofy smile melted onto the principal's face. "Do you have kids, Dean?"

"Uh - no."

No, he didn't have kids. Never married, either. It just wasn't something that ever occurred to him, nor something he relentlessly chased after like so many others his age. It was funny, in a way he couldn't even imagine himself as a father, nevermind a husband despite just turning 40. Dean had other things to fret about.

"Ah, I see. I thought you would've." Dean watched as Schmidt turned his gaze to peer into a nearby classroom.

Dean followed his gaze. The class was in session - the typical image of teens in desks with nothing much at all in their eyes expect perhaps the reflection of the board's scribbles. Dean remembered that very vividly as a teenager - the waiting. Boredom. Sitting. Nothing much happened in class as Dean recalled it. Nothing much at all. Seems things haven't changed much over the years.

But then that's when he saw it - two dark eyes staring back at him. The utter depth of these eyes made Dean stutter for a moment, his mind hesitating in its tracks to process what he was seeing - a young teenage girl sat quietly at one of the front desks and was staring right back at him. Her hair was as dark as her eyes, and something swirled in her face - a mischievous sense of knowing.

Why was she staring at him like that?

His chest tightened.

"Anyway," Dean was pulled back to reality by Schneider's coughing. "Can you start today?"

He looked to the man, then back to the girl. She was looking forward as if nothing even happened. "Uh," Dean looked to Schneider "Sure."

The principal grinned and pushed up his glasses with a chuckle. "Great! Let's get you started."

Schneider began to leave but Dean paused to lean forward slightly, peering into the classroom a final time for a brief moment. His eyes immediately found her again - dark hair spilling over her shoulders as her face turned his way, knees crossing under the pleads of her traditional school skirt. Just like that, those eyes were on him again so fast he didn't know what to do - gentle but all knowing. She was smiling.

Dean quickly passed the classroom to follow Schneider.

Schools always had a certain smell to them. Not only that, but Dean knew that an empty school was a place unmatched by any other - quiet, still, yet at the same time all too vast and spacious. It was something he knew he would grow to love.

Schneider had led him to the school's basement. As expected, just like the school, it needed some work done - hazardous piping along with general sanitation issues definitely in need of urgent attention. Amongst all of that was Dean's new office - a small room with empty metal shelves and an ugly light blue carpet. He even had his own desk and an endless stash of cleaning supplies, various tools, and paint - mostly red and white, unsurprisingly.

But Dean wasn't one to dolly, for he was quick to work after the final bell had rung and the students filed out. He was busy with a water fountain that sprayed whenever it was used. Starting with small projects and working his way up seemed like the best was to go, and perhaps a nice way to ease back into his skill set after not doing it for so long.

Things were hard after the death of Dean's mother. Her finals days were gloomy, dark, and he was with her every step of the way. Perhaps that just made things harder. Leaving that place and coming here was what he needed to do to keep himself sane, but the wounds were still all too fresh - cold as the water fountain's metal on his calloused finger tips.

He didn't like to think about it.

Dean was on his knees with a dirty rag hanging from his back pocket, hands busy and mind left to wander when suddenly he heard the squeaking of shoes, followed by a voice.

"Are you fixing the fountain?"

He looked over his shoulder to see two bare legs staring back at him. Black hair came into view, then followed by a face. Dark eyes latched onto him, and immediately he recognized her - the girl from earlier, the one who was staring at him, but now she was wearing far too tight of shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Yeah." He quickly pulled his eyes back to the fountain, continuing to tinker away. "Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

He could hear her moving around behind him - digging and tapping her sneakers against the polished floor the way children often did. "No, I have volleyball practice."

Dean turned to see her moving to the side, her dark ponytail flipping around behind her as she opened a locker - her locker, presumably - and began digging through it.

Have high school students always looked like this? Dean caught himself staring at the mere sight of her. She seemed far too elegant for her age - pale skin and soft hair with an odd womanly charm. Since when did teenagers look like she did? It almost seemed like a cruel joke was being played on him. Teenagers were supposed to be riddled with acne and have metal death traps in their mouths. He himself surely had it back in the day, but not her.

"Volleyball?" Dean asked as he shifted his aching knees against the floor to watch as she lifted herself to her tippy toes to reach the locker's top shelf, grabbing a handful of loose hair elastics.

Her ponytail whipped around as she looked to him. "Yeah, volleyball. You know, the game where you pass a ball back and forth?" She fell back down to her heels as the locker rattled shut, sliding the elastics over his wrist.

"Yeah, I'm familiar." Dean stood with a grunt and looked back to the fountain.

"You know," he glanced back to her upon hearing her voice again - back to the darkness of her eyes as she floated towards him. "That fountain hasn't worked in years," she spoke as her eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a damn butterfly. "It might be a lost cause."

The top of her head roughly reached the height of his shoulder, but her presence was at least six feet tall.

He shrugged then shook his head. "Nah, I'll fix it." Dean lowered himself back down to his knees hastily to continue working when suddenly she was rounding him to lean against the fountain.

In the blink of an eye, soft thighs were pressed perfectly against the fountain's cold metal, practically melting into it before Dean's own eyes. A huge lump formed in his throat and a shiver ran up his spine at the sight - young skin displayed right before his eyes, something he surely wasn't meant to see.

His hands had stopped moving completely, hovering with uncertainty as he simple stared. "Wh-"

"So you're new here?" Her words cut through his mind like a knife.

Dean looked up to see her staring down at him with big eyes and a smile way too soft to be real, looking innocent in every sense of the word, and blissfully unaware of her own innuendo. He coughed and averted his gaze, shaking it off. She was just a kid, after all.

"How'd you know that?" He asked and she giggled.

She shrugged. "I didn't, I just guessed when I first saw you."

Oh yes, earlier when they had both seen each other through the glass of the door. He thought back to the way she shot him a smile across the room then.

Dean cleared his throat and continued to work. "I see."

"Well," she stood with a youthful leap, thighs finally leaving to linger elsewhere, preferably anywhere other than right in front of him. "I should get back."

"Good." He nodded.

She moved to stand next to him. He could feel her watching him. "I'm Yulia, by the way."

He paused awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."

His eyes were pulled back to her when she began leaning down - hands held behind her back as her head tilted sideways like a curious puppy. Her face was much closer to his own now, close enough he could see an eyelash resting peacefully under her left eye.

"And you are...?"

He looked away. "Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean." He could simply feel her smile beaming against his neck without having to even look.

"Yeah, okay, shouldn't you get back to practice?"

She giggled at that before spinning around on slender ankles to leave. "Okay I'm leaving, sheesh."

Peering over his shoulder a final time, Dean watched Yulia wave a departing hand over her shoulder at him as she pattered away into the desolate hallway, all alone against the red and white of the walls as she grew smaller and smaller until she soon vanished.

Dean turned back to the fountain.

Yulia was her name.

Perhaps it was just his awkward nature, or maybe his lacking social skills, but that encounter seemed far from ordinary to Dean, dare he say unordinary.

He scratched at his scruff and pondered the encounter until eventually pushing himself back into the realm of handy work, pushing Yulia to the back of his mind for the time being, and hopefully forever.

That level of personal intimacy was far too much for him to handle - especially with a high school student. Her thighs, her eyes, her lips - they were all just way too much, all too prominent and alluring and most definitely not something a man like him should be transfixed by.

Eventually Dean finished the night and went home. He had fixed the fountain as well, and went back to his apartment to celebrate with leftover pizza and cheap beer.

All while Yulia sat patiently in the back of his mind, waiting.


	2. chapter 2 | something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter - here we go!

Today there was an assembly.

Dean had made himself relatively familiar with the rest of the staff at the school - something principal Schneider had encouraged him to do. He learned their names and the classes they taught but not much else.

Nonetheless it had been a week since he had first stepped foot in the school, and things were going pleasantly smooth for him, perhaps even well.

The Dirkly sky wrestled and tumbled against itself in an angry dance overhead as Dean pushed his way into the school for yet another day, welcomed by the heavy embrace of its warmth. Peeling off his old coat he sighed against the school's air.

He always arrived after the staff and students - sneaking in through desolate hallways past busy classrooms and down to his little office to start his morning. He had all day to work, and often stayed till after school hours just to make up for late mornings. That way he could also sleep in, which was always a bonus, and Schneider was completely fine with it.

But this morning the classrooms seemed just as desolate as the hallways, quiet and still and deemed unusual for a Monday.

Dean's heavy boots clunked against the floor as he roamed the hallways with hesitant strides. Where was everyone? The schools ambience proved all too quiet without the voices of its inhabitants floating all over the place. Dean rubbed at his scruff in uncertainty.

"Dean." He turned to see one of the English teachers walking toward him.

He couldn't pinpoint a name to his face, but Dean had met him a few times. He was a young fellow, fresh out of college and immediately shoved into the teaching world by the looks of it.

Dean spun to face the man. "Hey, where are all the kids?"

"Everyone's in the gym, there's an assembly today."

An assembly - packing kids into bleachers and forcing them to sit though god knows what. Dean remembered it well from when he was a child - shoulder to shoulder with other sweaty kids, forced to watch speeches and performances and other disasters.

Dean scratched at his scalp. "Oh, okay."

He watched as the man readjusted the files crammed underneath his arm. "I'm headed there now. You should come check it out, the student council likes to put on a crazy show for everyone."

The man began to walk away and Dean followed. "Student council?" He wondered aloud.

"Yeah," he smiled "they organize games and stuff like that. There's even cheerleaders."

God, that sounded awful. "That's neat."

As they drew closer to the gym, the school's dense silence gave way to the stomping of feet and muffled pounding of music, rumbling the floors and breathing life back into the building that he had once presumed was completely empty.

The man pushed open the heavy green doors and they filed in together.

For such a rundown school, their gym was relatively large - wooden floors accompanied by a huge mural of the infamous red and white dairy cow stared back at them, the high ceiling and walls echoing with conversation. There was somebody dressed in a poorly made costume - the red and white cow - dancing around with a bell jangling around their neck. A group of older kids crowded around a mic in the middle, hyping up the crowd. He couldn't even make out what they were saying.

Somewhere in between the blaring music and screaming bleachers the young English teacher had disappeared into a crowd of teachers that lingered by the sidelines.

"DIRKLY HIGH," the speakers blared, "ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd exploded in response, rattling the gym. Dean floated forwards slightly to lean against the railing of one of the bleachers.

"PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO DIRKLY'S VERY OWN CHEERLEADER SQUAD!"

A mix of banging and screaming erupted from the audience as an upbeat song began to play. From the furthest corner of the gym, yet another set of doors were held open by both students and teachers - and out came the cheerleaders.

In a single file line, bouncing ponytails and big smiles leaped and hopped out onto the gym floor in sync with the music, kicking and spinning all while waving their pompoms in the air for everyone to see. The crowd loved it, but Dean was focused elsewhere.

Black hair, pale legs, dark eyes - Yulia.

He recognized her almost immediately. She was the final cheerleader through the doors, twirling and hopping behind the other girls with such overwhelming youthfulness Dean swore there must've been springs in her ankles.

So, she was a cheerleader.

The girls clustered together into a blur of red pleaded skirts, arms around one another as they huddled into one big group - discussing for a brief moment before breaking apart again and trotting to different parts of the gym.

Both the music and the crowd died down, and for a moment everything was still. The cheerleaders were waiting - arms on their hips and smiles plastered upon their faces as the bleachers whooped and whistled occasionally. Dean saw that Yulia was on the far right.

A deep beat rattled the gym once again when a new song began to play and the crowd exploded with excitement. A newfound energy rushed throughout the walls and floors, pumping adrenaline into everyone. It felt like a concert.

The girls began to move the moment the music hit the speakers, perfectly in sync with the rhythm and one another as legs were thrown into the air. He even saw some girls were doing flips, but his eyes were stuck on a certain dark ponytail that whipped and lashed relentlessly with the music.

Yulia was kicking her legs high into the air. It almost looked unreal how high her sneakers reached, as if his eyes were playing a trick on him. She was smiling too, just like the rest of the girls. But upon closer inspection he caught her eyes - dark and big and looking his way, watching him.

Dean swallowed dryly.

At one point the beat had switched and so did the cheerleaders. Dean's eyes struggled to keep up as they ran to form another smaller circle in the middle, more compact and somehow different than the first one. And all in one motion, his eyes took to the roof.

She was throw high into the air and caught by several arms upon soaring back down, only to be pushed back into flight.

It was Yulia.

With one slender arm in the air and another firmly fisted at her hip, Dean stood in awe as his head titled upwards to follow Yulia up to her rightful place in the air. She almost seemed to pause time, hovering for a moment as the crowd took in the magnificent sight. She practically floated until she sank back down to earth again, returning finally to the gym floor.

The audience was losing their minds - banging and yelling with incoherent screams of utter shock filling the gym like a flood. There was clapping and whistling as the song came to a close. With that, the cheerleaders celebrated.

A muffled yell returned to the speakers. "GIVE IT UP FOR OUR CHEERLEADERS!"

Cheering took flight as the cheerleaders practically beamed with pride, hugging one another and waving to the crowd before eventually bowing in sync - finalizing the act. After that they all spun to take their leave. They leaped and hopped, practically all glowing while chattering to each other, and eventually disappearing behind the doors once again. The crowd could hardly recover.

"HOW ABOUT THAT?" The crowd cheered and yelled.

Dean looked around at the commotion. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, tightening and pulsing as his rib cage rattled with it. Looking down to the floor he breathed in the air's excitement.

He swore Yulia was staring right at him when she was in the air.

Dark ponytail floating behind her, stiffened legs, big smile - he knew in that moment her dark eyes were watching him. He could see her staring down at him from her place in the air's cradled hands, peering into his soul from the heavens with that same look swirling in her eyes - something unexplainable, something otherworldly.

Something new.

Dean pushed off of the rail and quietly left the gym, prying open the doors and slipping back into the silence of the hallway with a low exhale. He could hear the crowd getting ready for another act as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

He better start doing some work. Now was a perfect opportunity to get some big projects started with the students out of the way.

Just as he began to leave, a set of doors swung open with a rattle. A mixture of loud chatter and laughter poured out as sneakers hit the floor, red skirts swishing around their knees as they twirled their hair, talking excitingly amongst themselves.

Dean hesitated at the cheerleaders sudden appearance. That door must've been connected to the one they left through. Scratching at his beard he turned to take a different route.

"Dean?"

He turned to see those horribly lovely eyes once again - dark and deep and looking right at him, and this time he was certain. He hesitated. It was her.

Yulia whipped her ponytail around to face her cheerleading counterparts, huddling in for a brief moment to whisper something before breaking apart from the group to come trotting up as they left without her. She had huge smile.

"Hey," she beamed up at him as she slowed to a stop. "I saw you in the gym."

Dean looked away, averting his eyes from the heat of her smile that sizzled against his skin. "Yeah."

He listened to her sneakers tap against the floor - a common habit of hers, he'd come to realize. He looked back down to see her soft lips pressed into a smile.

"So, did you see me?" She spoke with a teasing innocence as excitement bubbled in her eyes.

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Of course I did."

He watched as she wiggled. "Did you like it?"

Pausing, he looked away again for a moment - partially to think, but mostly to stare deep into the hallway's desolation. Silence lapped against the two like a cold tide.

He couldn't help but feel awkward - it was only natural. Sure, it wasn't unusual for him to find himself feeling rather awkward and reclusive around the majority of people, but she was different. Perhaps it was more odd than awkward. It was simply strange for a girl such as her to speak to him - the 40 year old maintenance worker. It made him feel uneasy in the worst way, because it felt wrong just to look at her.

"Uh - yeah." He looked back to see her smiling again, her skirt floating around her thighs as she twisted her hips and giggled. It made him nervous - unsure. "Aren't your friends waiting for you?"

Her little shoulders shrugged. "No, I told them to go without me. They went to go get ready - there's a huge party tonight." her hips swung to the side as she tapped at her chin. "I don't know if I'm going, though."

Dean coughed and glanced away. He wasn't sure what to say - he's most definitely never had a high school girl talk to him about parties before. What did he look like to her?

He quietly sighed. "Shouldn't you tell this to other kids your age?"

Her head shook and so did her ponytail. "Nah," she scoffed. "I don't really like talking to other kids my age."

Dean mimicked her scoff. "Why not?"

A soft little hum left her as she pursed her lips and closed her eyes for only a moment. "They aren't mature enough for me."

At that Dean couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit. "Really?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not a little girl, Dean." Her eyelashes whooshed slowly over her eyes as she looked up at him - staring.

He stared back, and for a moment he felt a density lay itself over them like a drape - a different, more dangerous aura kneading its way in between them. Her eyes were oh so deep, and right now, all too dark. They entangled him in their web, dragging him in - into her.

He felt that lump in his throat again.

Like a light switch, Dean was hurled back into his body when the gym's doors scraped open, spitting out a red faced Schneider pulling at his collar.

"Oh my, it sure is stuffy in there." the principal muttered to himself as the doors slammed shut behind him. He looked up to see the two of them. "Oh - Dean."

Dean felt like a deer caught in headlights. He wanted to grab Yulia by the shoulders and shove her behind him, hiding any trace of their encounter - but why? He wasn't doing anything wrong, right? His head hurt.

"Hey, Schneider." Dean managed.

He watched as Schneider's face changed when he saw Yulia, glasses rising as red cheeks puffed up into a smile.

"Yulia! Oh my, you were amazing!" he grinned and waddled over. "How ever did you do that?"

Yulia's smile was just as bright, splayed against her soft little face like the sun itself. "Practice, I guess, Mr. Schneider."

Schneider laughed in amusement. "I guess the cheerleading club is doing good after all." through the walls a new song began to rattle the gym as muffled cheers roared. "Oh- they're starting again. I better get in there." With that he pulled at his collar a final time a took a deep breath before diving back into the gym's excitement, the doors slamming behind him.

Just like that they were plunged back into the silence of the school's gentle hum.

Had Schneider not realized what he had walked into? He didn't seem to care in the slightest. Perhaps a man like Dean having a lengthy conversation with a student wasn't as odd as he had first speculated? Despite that he knew there always remained a barrier of professionalism between the students and the staff, and right now he felt he had certainly crossed it.

He looked back to her - the face of truth, armed with dark eyelashes and pink lips and everything that screamed up at Dean in far too many ways.

That same mischievous look was dancing in her eyes again, identical to when he had first saw her. "Dean?"

He watched her. "What?"

"I like talking to you because you _are_ mature."

Dean felt heavy all of a sudden - as if the sky had finally fallen and had set upon him like the impending doom he felt tugging at his mind.

Maturity came with age, and he was much, much older than her.

Sometimes he needed to keep reminding himself of that.

"You should really talk more with people your own age, Yulia." Dean stared down into those big dark eyes of hers. She was watching him so very carefully it made his teeth ache. "You don't wanna be friends with an old man."

Suddenly her hand was lifting - a pale and elegant and way too delicate of a hand for Dean to keep his eyes off of. As slow as the earth itself, it hovered, maneuvering towards him until finally wrapping around the loose fabric of his shirt that folded against his shoulder.

He stared at it - unbelieving. It was hot against him. He could feel her searing into his skin, leaving her mark on him in the most delicate and horrible way possible.

Why was she touching him?

Dean couldn't stop the rush of heat that pulsed through him.

"I do." Her eyes swallowed his entire being whole as the words drizzled from her lips. There was a determination in her face, a look of strength, a womanly look that made Dean's mouth dry.

A deep, dark look.

Dean felt frozen against her youthful touch.

As fast as it had began it ended when her hand finally left him - floating away to return to her side as her eyes squinted up into a large smile once again, followed up by a chuckle.

She bounced on her heels slightly. "So it's official - you're my friend now."

Dean shook head, pulling himself back to the present. "No, I'm not."

He watched as she spun on her heels and began to skip away, sneakers squeaking against the floor. "Yes, you are!"

Dean yelled after her as she went. "No, I'm not!"

But she was already long gone - swallowed up into another portion of the school when she turned a final corner, leaping out of view with a final flash of red from the skirt she wore.

He stared down at his palm and pondered her - her hands. They were so much more smaller, softer than his, it was ridiculous. He could hardly believe it. And why was she so-

So-

So-

The gym doors burst open as conversations immediately took flight, students, teachers, and mascots alike spilling into the hallway in the form of a busy jumble of bodies. The assembly was over. Since when? Dean didn't know. He couldn't even recall when the music had died down.

Swallowing hard, he turned away from the crowd and scurried down to the basement - his office.

Leaning back in his creaky chair Dean placed his palms against the ridges of his face, sighing up at the ceiling as his eyes roamed the stained tiles overhead.

Man, he really needed to get some work done now.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are face claims for Dean and Yulia : https://my.w.tt/xiSGQ01hdbb
> 
> Only look at these if you want to, and don’t feel obligated to imagine the characters that way - it’s just rough images of how I imagine the two of them to look.


End file.
